diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5/Plot
The episode begins with Yui cutting roses from the garden. She is still wondering about what Laito had told her in church about her being offered as a sacrifice for them by the church that she had faith in. Back in the present, Yui says that it can’t possibly be true. Then Kanato calls to Yui and tells her to pick up those roses and follow him but she hesitates a bit and he says that he doesn’t like to be kept waiting. Kanato takes Yui to a graveyard and she asks why they are here. Kanato’s reply is that graveyards are so deeply dark and full of the smell of death. He then says he thinks they’re great and asks her if she agrees. He then says that he likes graves because they're cold, quiet, and indifferent to terror. He then points out that the grave in front of them is his mother’s grave. When Yui asks if his mother had passed away, Kanato replies that he killed her, and asks if she would believe that- "although it hardly matters", after this remark, Kanato then asks Teddy if he agrees. He then tells Yui to place the flowers on the grave. She then places the flowers on the grave. Possibly thinking that he wants to be alone, Yui says that she’ll go home now. As she is leaving, Kanato calls her self-serving because even though he especially invited her here, she leaves the second it displeases her and angrily says that she has a lot of nerve. Kanato starts hitting the bouquet of roses on the grave in a fit of rage and Yui tells him to stop which he does. Then he tells her not to order him around and calls her a lousy mortal. But when Yui says that this is his mother’s grave, Kanato says that she can’t possibly understand anything about him. When she tries to apologize, he says that she should just stop because it’s getting tiring listening to her apologize. He then asks if she gets a kick out of deceiving others and Yui backs up but trips. Kanato then laughs at her and tells her that her tripping was incredible and that she looks so pathetic now. He tells her to crawl around in the dirt some more and cry like the pathetic girl she is and that then he’ll possibly forgive her. Yui apologizes again and Kanato calls her sweet girl tells her that it’s enough. He then goes on top of Yui and almost bites her but then stops. He says that he forgets that if mortal women are given a kiss before they're pleasured, would they become upset? She asks what he is talking about and says that women are a pain and kisses her, then bites her. He stops momentarily and sniffs her saying that, she smells like something he remembers and asks her why she smells so familiar then bites her again. When she says it hurts, he stops again and runs his fingers through her hair saying that he should make it feel good. He then touches her neck and bites her chest, saying that she’s delicious. She tries to tell him to stop but he just says that he won’t let her go and the screen pans off to show Teddy sitting on top of a grave. When Yui is walking back to the entrance to the house, Richter is seen standing out the residence, apparently watching her. Subaru then asks what he is doing here and Richter asks won't he call him uncle. Subaru tells him to shut up and get lost. A strong wind then blows and Richter is disappears saying that the awakening will manifest without awaiting its time. Subaru then turns to look at Yui and repeats what Richter just said. Yui is going to her room but then hears noises coming from the adjacent room. She goes inside to find Reiji asleep but seemingly having a nightmare. She then touches his shoulder and he wakes up asking why she is here and can’t believe that he woke up to the scent of her blood and says that it was more preferable to his nightmare. He then asks if he can help her and Yui says that she came in because of the sounds he was making. He then tells her to wait a moment so that he can prepare tea. Yui just stands while he is having his tea and when she tries to speak, he says that he neglected to inform her of her position and that he didn’t think that it needed to be explained. He asks if she honestly thought that he would make her tea and that she shouldn’t be so conceited. She then asks if this is his laboratory and asks of anyone else uses it like Shu. As soon as she mentions his name, Reiji says that name makes his ears feel unclean. Yui asks why he hates Shu so much and he says that she doesn’t need to know. He walks over to the window where a flashback occurs. It shows a younger him watching Shu and their mother from the hallway window. Back in the present, he suddenly tells Yui that as an exception, he will make her tea. Reiji gives Yui some tea and watches for her reaction. She then drops the cup on the floor and covers her mouth and she asks what he gave her. He then says that what she had will not harm her so she should not worry but he then says that he needs to change it because he doesn’t like that it made her numb. He apparently gives her an antidote but she then falls to the floor and cuts her hand. He then grabs her hand and tells her that even though he doesn’t like things with imperfections, she infuses the air with her sweet aroma and then licks her hand. He is stunned by the taste and gets up and turns around then takes off his glove and then tells her to stand. When he finally turns around, Yui is scared by his facial expression and he then slams her into the bookcase. When she tells him not to do this and he asks who in the world will hear her scream and proceeds to bite her. He then tells her that mortals are nothing but containers of blood and that despite her position as a worthless container, he wants to pleasure her more than anyone and then bites her. When she slaps him away, he tells her to know her place and that she should fear him. He then asks if he should bandage her hand. He would do it so tightly that the blood flow to hand would stop and then it would rot and fall off her wrist and asks how she would scream then and that the thought makes him happy. But then Yui’s knees go limp and she falls and tells her then she would die. There is one final flashback which shows Reiji in a field and his mother telling him that she finally witnessed his full abilities and that she was hoping it would be him that killed her and that she is satisfied shows her dying. He then asks why she died smiling because he wanted her to die suffering not having any peace. He then tells Yui that he will not allow her to die without suffering. After the credits, we hear Reiji saying “You are a pathetic and foolish sacrifice, so you mush take the pain given to you with honor. If a deeper pleasure is what you desire, then fumble and cling to it, if you can. As a reward, I will cut you harder with my whip.” Category:Plot Category:Diabolik Lovers (anime)